Uncharted Christmas
by RedDead12
Summary: Nate's got a suprise in store for Elena read on too find out


Uncharted Christmas

Takes place after uncharted 3, Christmas weekend

It was a cold blowy day in America, Nate and Sully were sitting in a very rich looking building in front of a log fire. They both looked at one another each holding what looked to be like whiskey glasses. Both reminiscing old times and laughing, they decided that this year was going to be a rather special one and Nate had a big surprise for Elena. ''So yeah I remember that time when we were in the desert and all of a sudden this huge guy popped out of nowhere'' said Nate, to which Sully countered, ''oh don't tell me you pushed him off the cliff...''. Just then there was a knock at the door, it wasn't too loud but Nate smiled as he realised who it was. He opened the door to find Elena behind the door and when too over too her and hugged her, to his surprise he held her back. ''Drake'' she said somewhat startled. Nate just smiled when she used his surname and just stumbled back, so after that Cutter and Chloe entered. ''Merry Christmas mate, nice seeing you again'' Said Cutter, Chloe added '' same happy Christmas Nate''. Nate smiled. ''So this is it, me and sully finally hit the big time''. Chloe and Cutter looked at the apartment he was in, the room was filled with candle lit lanterns and the surrounding walls had a red and black paint finish. It also had a warming feel to it, there were logs on the fire in front of them, beneath their feet was a wooden floor, too there right there was a kitchen, and also stairs which lead to four bedrooms. Nate smiled at his friends he really felt at home they were like family too him and he would go to the end of the earth to protect them, Chloe looked over too him and said ''Well you going to stand there and stair or are you going to get out the drink''. She said as she sat on the sofa positioned to the left of the fireplace.

Nate laughed out loud ''sure why not'' getting the whiskey out of his draw and smiling, monkey shoulder his favourite blend, he slowly poured out Elena and Chloe and Cutter a drink. Cutter went in first and took a little swing ''god that's nice, good drink''. Chloe and Elena just sipped at their glasses really slowly. Elena looked over at Nate and smiled at her it was a longing look, so Nate sat next to her and put his arm around her, she smiled at him warmly and hugged into his gentlemanly embrace. She looked up at him and smiled. Sully looked over at Nate and winked at him ''come on guys let's leave Nate alone'' Chloe and Cutter were a little bit pre-occupied but they went along with Sully all shaking his hand and wishing him a happy Christmas. Sully suggested to Chloe and Cutter that they should go outside and visit the local bar in town. Nate listened for the door to close first and then turned to Elena; she smiled at him staring into his dark brown eyes. He giggled a little bit; he loved it when she went all gooey around him. ''So why are we here all alone Nate''. Nate looked at her really seriously then ''oh you'll find out soon''. Nate went over to the CD player and put on a song it was silent night, covered by Frank Sinatra. Nate then walked over to her and he had another two glasses of drink in his hand, he passed one too her. She was now getting a little anxious and then said something ''Nate seriously you should tell me, what's on your mind''. He smiled back and her and then said. ''Well I was thinking about what you said to me a couple of months ago, and well I mean you know. It's not that I never wanted Sully to get hurt, I love the old bastard''. He said, she laughed ''yeah I know you'd look after him all the time you were out there'' She said ''but it's not that, I kind of well you know missed you out there in the desert, and in my darkest moments I thought I might of died, but it just wasn't sully that kept me going, you did too''. She looked at him and smiled '' oh no you wouldn't think like that? Oh come on Nate?''. He looked and chuckled ''no seriously, I nearly lost it in that desert, it felt like a lifetime''. He said drinking his whiskey. She hugged him and smiled, her face looked fresh with interest. It was a looked he admired; being with her now was all that mattered. Christmas, to hell with presents, his friends were his family and them being here made him feel whole. He turned to Elena, she replied ''Well Nate, I don't know what too say but I am happy that you are here, when I nearly was killed by that shrapnel a few years ago''. ''I remember that one''. Said Drake smiling, to which he got a smack on the arm from Elena ''Hey! I didn't laugh, I was scared for you know''. Elena smiled and continued, ''I knew you'd help me out Nate I'm not afraid of the end Nate? But anyway why are we sitting here discussing this, you bought me here for a reason so spill. Nate looked back at her and got up from the chair and stretched for a little second, yawned a little bit and then when too the tree and got a present that was wrapped in paper. It looked a little messy but it wasn't his strong point gift wrapping, so he gave a flush of embarrassment to which she giggled like a little school girl. He laughed somewhat nervously, taking a deep breath he handed it to her.

She looked at the paper and began to unwrap it, there she found a necklace that looked like Nate's medallion. It said on it in Latin, greatness from small beginnings, Elena had a tear in her eye and she looked up at him, she suddenly got up and gave him a great big hug ''merry Christmas Elena, hey your crushing me you know''. She started to laugh at him and then Nathan said ''Elena will you marry me?''. She stood back a little confused for a moment and then, she nodded her head. Nathan jumped around for joy. ''Alright! This calls for a celebration'' He said. He kissed her passionately to wish she replied, and kissed him back. He then went to the phone and then called for Sully to come back with Cutter and Chloe; he couldn't wait to tell him the news. ''Hey Sully''. He said on the phone, ''I just got engaged to Elena''. Sully was startled at the other end of the phone he said ''Well Nate you were always a lucky son of a bitch! I am so happy for you''. The others could be heard in the background saying ''what happened?''. Sully just looked at them and laughed ''he just proposed, and he wants us all to come back and celebrate''. Chloe and Cutter both said brilliant in the background and casually high fived one another. Sully rolled his eyes at them and said on the phone ''we'll be back soon Nate, congratulations you've out done yourself kid''. Nate laughed ''thanks Sully''.

Nate put the phone down and hugged Elena by the fire for a couple of minutes. Nate couldn't believe his luck, this was way better than any treasure he could ever hunt. He swore when the wedding came about, he was going to make it the best damn wedding money could buy and he was so happy to be with her now. Elena was a little bit lost for a word which is why she was silent, but she did love him. She couldn't wait to begin a new life with him and together they would always be. Nathan was finally starting to see things differently she thought and she liked him for that. ''Hey Elena could you help us out with the table I got some stuff that these guys want to see when they're back''. She smiled at him and said ''sure Nate, I'll help you''.

As the table was set, there was a knock on the door. Nate answered it and in came Sully with a expensive bottle of champagne, and the others came in with some rose and some Christmas cards. He smiled at Chloe and Cutter for being so considerate, considering all the trouble he got them into he thought. But that didn't matter now. We now leave Nate and the others to enjoy Christmas and to enjoy the rest of their evening, but one thing's for sure he would never feel alone again.

Merry Christmas to all. Red Dead 12


End file.
